


[podfic] miles to go

by somehowunbroken



Series: HBB 2019 [4]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Amazing Race AU, Getting Together, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: We found love on the Amazing Race. (i.e., Eleven teams of two racers come together to travel the globe performing ridiculous tasks and - hey, don't fall in love with your competitors! This isn't the Bachelor!)





	[podfic] miles to go

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [miles to go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140210) by [ghosthunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosthunter/pseuds/ghosthunter). 

> selected scenes from ghosthunter's "miles to go," made for HBB 2019!

  
[Download from Dropbox!](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4b7hyk4i4bhum39/%5BHRPF%5D%20miles%20to%20go.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
